Barely Breathing
by lighted-sky
Summary: Allissandra has been living life alone, deaths take her family away. Her last hope is her Aunt Sue Clearwater. Arriving to La Push her life get much stranger than before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nobody's Home-Avril Lavigne

Death was something that many people feel is a tragedy. Depending on who is dying. My death would be something that would benefit others. If I die no one else I loved would.

I had accepted death. I had been given a death sentence the day I was born. Technically speaking I should be dead right now. I had my fair share of near death experiences. It kept coming towards me and never really left me alone. I had no need to be afraid of death. To be afraid of it, you had to be afraid to leave your life. You had to have something you valued so much that you couldn't bear to part with it. But I had none. No life that is. My parents were dead, granted I should have died that night too, but no. Life is funny that way. My close relatives, also dead, all having died surprising and sudden deaths. I was only 16 but had been able to face death time and time again and walk away with minor scratches.

After all that I've gone through, you would think that I would feel invincible. Well, it's the exact opposite.

You feel alone.

I never had any friends. All the children were under the impression that I was cursed when born. Anyone who dared to get close, would die long before their time. Sometimes I actually thought those kids were right. Everyone close to me was dying and had died.

You feel empty.

No one should have to see so many deaths and nobody should have to feel the guilt for those deaths. You don't want to feel anything after it happens time and time again.

I wanted my old life back. Before all the horrible deaths. My parents. They always protected me. Now I had no one.

I was currently living in a foster home. I gave smiles and spoke when spoken too. No one ever looked close enough to see the truth. Their children had heard the rumors surrounding me, and that followed me everywhere. They ignored me and stayed as far away, which suited me just fine. I couldn't get close to anyone, when they would just ended up dying shortly afterwards.

Just yesterday I had received a phone call from someone who found a very distant aunt that had agreed to take me in. This should have made me happy. I had family out there, yet it made me feel miserable. Someone else could die. I feigned enthusiasm when talking about this amazing little piece of news. Everyone bought it.

I wasn't always this depressing and boring person I am now. I was actually a very happy child. I had everything I could ask for and a lot more than I needed. I had both my parents that loved me no matter what. I was happy once, and not all my smiles were fake.

"Alissandra, do you have everything you need?" my foster mom's voice broke through my thoughts. Her name was Jennie. She had long platinum blond hair that was almost all extensions, and she resembled a life size Barbie doll. Meaning she looked like plastic. Too many botched plastic surgery jobs does that to someone.

"I have everything," I responded zipping up my suitcase. I was actually going to miss her. Well not really her, but how she used 'dance' to stay in shape. I wouldn't consider that dancing. She would flap her arms like a chicken with no head.

"What did you say your aunts name was?" she asked curiously. I had written it on my hand earlier because I kept forgetting her name. It would be embarrassing to not know who she was when she volunteered to take me in. I glanced at my hand swiftly.

"Her name is Sue Clearwater. She lives in a small town near the beach," I said, basically reciting some of what the social workers had told me.

"Oh! The beach," she gushed enthusiastically, "That sounds nice!"

I didn't want to disappoint her by telling her that the small town was in the cloudiest and rainiest place in the U.S.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and got into the taxi. New York was never comforting and way too crowded for my taste. La Push was what the social worker had said I would be living. I sighed staring at the busy city passing by my window, hoping that maybe this 'curse' wouldn't follow me. That no one else would lose their life. I didn't know what else I could do. I had nowhere else to go. No one to turn to. Then as the taxi arrived at the airport, I finally let a few tears escape. Another life would be lost because of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shelter-Birdy

The flight was boring. I was in first class as usual, even when I had told the social worker I didn't mind business class. My parents' death had left me a small fortune, about 2 million dollars, and that was only in the US account. Yea, real small.

I didn't like the attention that came with all that money. The recognition, I guess you would say. I prefer to live in the shadows.

We arrived at Port Angeles and I quickly grabbed my luggage. Luggage equaling 2 suitcase. I stepped off the plane and was instantly frozen. There was snow and ice everywhere. The wind was icy and freezing. I stiffly walked towards the arrival area. As I walked I tried to cover myself better with my hoodie, and keep my luggage in my hands. I really should have worn a winter jacket.

"Alli!"

I turned my head towards the voice, and saw a small woman with dark black hair wave me over. Definitely my mom's side of the family. I had to have gotten my black hair from someone, and my dads family was made up of light brown hair. I walked slowly towards her.

"Aunt Sue?" I asked warily.

She smiled kindly and gently hugged me. I patted her back awkwardly as I tried to keep my bags from hitting her.

"Its so good to see you. You look just like your mother," I smiled. I didn't want to forget my parents, maybe she could tell me more about my mom, "Harry is waiting for us in the car, and your cousin Seth. Leah is at home."

I smiled kindly, my first real smile in months. Maybe things could be different here. I had cousins!

We walked towards an old station wagon were an older man about 48 years old was waiting. He was wearing a baseball cap and his graying hair was up to his shoulders.

"Alli!" he said gently and pulled me in for a hug. I was going have to get used to all the hugging. "We are all looking forward to having you with us." His smile lit up his whole face. You just had to smile back, he was so kind, and not the fake pity kindness I received from everyone back in New York. He quickly packed all my luggage into the trunk and opened the car door. In the seat next to me was a kid about 14 years old.

"Alli this is your cousin Seth," Sue said.

"Hey nice to meet you," I smiled at Seth.

"Thank goodness you're here. I needed more company Leah's crankiness is too annoying." he grinned.

"I hope it's not because I'm going to be living with you," I cast a worried look towards Sue and Harry. I didn't want to cause any problems for them after they had agreed to take me in.

"Nonsense, Leah's just going through a rough time," Sue sighed, "but we're all happy to have you here."

"Yea you'll get used to Leahs' attitude real fast especially since she stays locked up in her room." He rolled his eyes.

"Seth," Sue warned, raising her eyebrows at him. I grinned. This seemed like a real family.

After about a half hour drive we finally reached La Push. It was surrounded by woods and cliffs. All the houses were close to the beach and there were a few small stores scattered around. This was the definition of small town.

It was perfect.

Arriving at Sue's house I was excited to explore my new home. I was actually happy to be here. I know, shocker. The car went through a small dirt road surrounded by tall trees until we reached a large wooden house. There was a porch around the entire front of the house and that whole side had tall windows. Harry parked the car to side.

"I'll take your bags to your room," Harry opened the trunk and took out my only suitcase. My other things were in my small messenger bag I had currently hanging from my shoulder.

"Let me show you around the house," Sue walked up the stairs leading to the door and opened it. Seth ran in. She shook her head and walked in hanging her coat on the hooks by the door, "It's not much but," she trailed off smiling, "It's home."

Walking in the first thing you notice is the staircase. It's modern but not overly done, so it still manages to look simple. There were 3 large beige couches and behind it the dining room. There was a kitchen past the dining room that looked homey but still modern. Around the stove it looked like old bricks made up the sides and on top there was a fish hanging from a small hook. The fridge had wood covering it making it seem like a pantry. There was a small shelf on the side of the counter filled with cook books and a plant growing off to the side. It looked perfect. Sue led me upstairs. WE passed about 6 rooms until we came to the end of the hallway, which would be my room.

"The bathroom is right across from your room. I hope you like this room," she whispered. The room was painted a light gray blue, and a queen-sized bed was on the left, my suitcase on top. The closet door was on the right wall and wooden desk was to the left of the closet, right by a large window, looking out towards the beach and the cliffs. The view was beautiful.

I grinned and hugged her, "Thank you so much Aunt Sue."

"No problem. I'll just let you unpack," she smiled happily, "I'll call you when dinner is ready." She shut the door on her way out. I opened my suitcase and gently took out my art pencils, paints, and paint brushes, placing them on the desk. I opened my messenger bag and placed my sketch book next to it. The view was so inspiring. I was sure to draw a bunch of new things. I took out my laptop and put that on the left side corner of the desk then I got to unpacking all my clothes. While living with Jennie she had always bought all my clothes. I didn't really care, so now I realized how out of place I would look in this simple town. All the clothes Jennie got me were designer and sure looked it. I had a bunch of blouses and skirts, dark wash distressed jeans that probably cost so much money just for someone too rip a bunch of holes on it. The only thing I had that actually looked worn was my black converse.

I shook my head and hung everything up in my closet. I took out my small memory box, filled with pictures of my family. I smiled sadly as I gently placed it on the small shelf at the top of the closet. I was done packing. I sighed looking at the bare walls. I never stayed in one place long enough to put things up and make the room my own.

I looked out the window towards the cliffs. My new drawing project.

"Alli," Seth yelled, "Dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I put the final touches on my drawing and closed my sketchbook.

When I got down to the dining room, I noticed another person. That must be Leah. She had short black hair and brown eyes. And like everyone else here tan skin. I probably look like a corpse to all of them.

"Alli this is our cousin Leah," Sue introduced putting the food on the table. Leah nodded at me and went back to scowling at her fork. I wonder what the fork did.

For dinner we had what Sue called Harry's famous Fish Fry. It was amazing.

"Harry caught it himself," boasted Sue. I grinned looking at the slight blush on Harry's cheeks.

"It's the best food I've tasted in all my life," I complimented him. Truthfully I had never tasted something so delicious. Leah didn't speak at all through dinner and continued scowling at her fork. Poor fork.

As I was getting ready for bed there was a knock at my door. I opened it and Sue came in with extra blankets.

"I get's kind of chilly at night in this old house so I thought you might need these," she explained.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight dear," she silently closed the door behind her.

I sighed and got in bed. I stared out the window, into the stars. Please god, don't let them get hurt. Protect them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

Waking up in the morning I was, confused as to where I was, but as soon as I looked out the window I remembered. La Push. Again I smiled. Ugh too much smiling in to short of a time.

I got my small bag of toiletries and grabbed my jeans and a large emerald green off the shoulder sweater. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Then I went into my room and took out my small mirror. I looked into the reflection. My green eyes were framed with long dark lashes, but had dark bags under them, that were even more noticeable by my extremely pale skin. My black hair hung in waves down to my waist. I needed a haircut. I had a small scar on my left cheek from the accident when I lost my parents.

Always a reminder.

I tossed the mirror back into the open suitcase on the floor and quickly put on my beige boots. I grabbed my worn messenger bag and put in my sketchbook and pencils. Then walked into the kitchen looking for Sue.

"Alli your up. I made some breakfast," I sat down and bit a piece of toast. Sue was chopping veggies.

"Thanks," I whispered, "do you think it would be alright if I went out by the beach for awhile?"

"Yes, that's fine, just don't go into the woods, there are a bunch of wild animals out there and it's dangerous," she warned, "and finish your breakfast." I nodded and quickly took a bite of the toast and scrambled eggs.

"Is everyone still asleep?" I asked.

"Leah is still sleeping, Harry went out fishing, with Billy Black, one of his old friends. You'll meet him soon enough, and his son Jacob. And Seth is at school," She continued working on whatever she was cooking. "Which reminds me," she turned, "you starts school tomorrow," she smiled sheepishly.

Great a new school, I knew my face showed disappointment, "You didn't think I was going to let you just wander around the reservation did you. You have to go to school," she teased.

I rolled my eyes smiling sheepishly and continued eating.

"You won't be going to school here in the reservation I'm afraid. The school is full. You're going to Forks which is the tiny town right next to us." she smiled, "Harry will drop you off. We already got you some notebooks I'll give them to you when you get back."

I smiled and stood up, "Sure, and thanks for breakfast. I'll be back soon."

I walked down the worn path Harry had driven on and followed the street I knew would lead to the beach.

The sand was a dark color with spots of black and white and the wind was a bit harder, blowing my hair in every direction. I saw a piece of driftwood and sat down, placing my messenger bag next to me. I grabbed a hair tie and quickly braided my hair to the side tying it securely. I took out my sketchbook and pencils and began sketching the forest to the left. I don't know how long I was out there, trying to get every detail down, when a boy came out through the trees wearing nothing but cut off jeans. As he came closer I realized that he was probably around my age 16 or maybe older. 18? He had muscles everywhere. His face was even better. I felt like a creep ogling him when he didn't even notice me. Why was he coming out of the forest anyways? Didn't Aunt Sue say it was dangerous?

He finally noticed me when he was a few feet away. He stopped mid stride and stared right at me. His dark eyes held me in a trance for what seemed like forever until he finally looked down. I shook my head trying to clear my mind. He slowly walked over with a slightly baffled expression. Did I have something on my face?

"I've never seen you around before," he said with warily.

"I-I just moved here. I'm staying with Sue and Harry Clearwater," I stuttered quietly. He continued staring at me and I quickly looked down.

"Umh, I'm Jacob Black, my dad's friends with Harry," he said sitting down on the driftwood. I looked back up.

"You're dad's Billy Black," I stated. He looked at me questioningly, "Sue mentioned you guys." He nodded his head, "I'm Alli, its short for Allissandra." I made a face at my full name, I hated it.

"It's a beautiful name. It sounds foreign and full of mystery," he chuckled nervously. I rolled my eyes feeling my face heat up slightly.

"Did you draw that?" he asked in surprise. I quickly looked down at my sketchbook and nodded slowly. "Can I see?" I looked up straight into his dark brown eyes and handed him my sketchbook. As soon as he broke eye contact, I wanted to snatch my sketches back. I never let anyone look at them before. I tapped my fingers on my leg as I watched him assess the drawing.

"Its amazing," he whispered looking up at me. I smiled happily at the compliment and he grinned. I couldn't breath. That grin lit up his whole face making him look even better than I thought possible.

"Jake!"

He got up hearing his name and a smile broke out. He walked towards whoever called his name. There was a girl also around our age. She was just as pale as me, but she had beautiful brown hair and large brown eyes. She ran towards Jacob tripping once or twice, also smiling like he was. Of course, he had a girlfriend. It shouldn't matter. I have to keep my distance from everyone, I reminded myself. I packed my pencils back into my bag and held onto my sketchbook for dear life. It was my safety blanket. I stood up as she reached him. Looking at her closer she seemed a bit too skinny and she also had dark circles under her eyes. Although she was smiling there was a sadness to her.

"Hey Bella," he said with fondness. I looked down feeling a strange hurt in the pit of my stomach. I was jealous. Ugh, get a hold of yourself you just met him! I berated myself. He walked back towards me. "This is Alli, she's Sue's and Harry's niece, and she just moved here." She came towards me and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you," she smiled kindly.

"You too," I said shaking her hand awkwardly, while trying not to let my things fall.

"Hey look you guys match! Both super pale," Jacob said laughing. Bella blushed and giggled softly.

"Do you live by here?" I asked.

"Oh no, I live in Forks," she said

"I'll be going to school there starting tomorrow," I said in good spirits. I'd at least know someone.

"Good luck," she said. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Forks is a small town. You're going to be the shiny new toy. Everyone will shower you with attention," she smiled in real sympathy. She was really nice, I liked her already. She seemed to care so much for disappointing me with that information, even though she just met me.

"Ugh, just what I need, more attention," I muttered. She laughed.

"Wow you both hate attention," said Jacob, "You'll be best friends in not time."

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm taking time from you being with your girlfriend!" I bit my lip and frowned as Jacob chuckled and Bella bushed.

"Nah me and Bells are just friends," he smiled.

"Oh, oops," I smiled, relieved for no reason. Bella laughed nervously.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow? I could pick you up," she offered.

"Umh, Harry's dropping me off, I'll ask for another time. What grade are you in?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm a senior," she shrugged.

"Me too. Maybe we might have some classes together," I said hopefully.

"How old are you?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm 16 but I skipped a grade," I looked down embarrassed at being such a nerd.

"That's cool, I wish I was that smart," she grinned. I looked towards the sky and realized it would start raining soon. "I better go, it looks like rain is inevitable here and I don't want to get soaked," I said softly.

"Bye Alli," Jacob said. I smiled at him and looked towards Bella.

"At school tomorrow please stay by my side," I asked embarrassed.

"Of course," she smiled gently.

"Bye," I said and quickly walked back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Behind These Hazel Eyes-Kelly Clarkson

First day of school here I come. Harry had dropped me off a few minutes ago and I was hiding out in the office with my schedule and map. I kept looking out the window into the parking lot hoping to see Bella, but no such luck. Finally as I was giving up hope, an old red Chevy truck pulled up and out came Bella. I sighed in relief and said thank you to Mrs. Cope for all her help.

As soon as I walked out of the office all eyes were on me. I walked towards Bella, pretending I didn't see them, although I felt every set of eyes on me. The small breeze blew my hair into my face, making me regret wearing it down. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and tried to be even more cautious so that I wouldn't trip while everyone stared.

"Hey Bella," I said. She looked up, and blushed.

"Wow everyone's staring," she whispered, swinging her book bag over one shoulder. I shrugged.

"Yea…," I played with the strap of my messenger bag as we walked into the school.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked. I handed her the paper I just got in the office. Her steps faltered as we walked in the hall and her eyes got glossy, like she was about to cry.

"Are you alright," I asked worriedly. She shook her head and looked back up.

"We have biology…..and gym together," she smiled again. This time it was more forced, "The last two classes of the day, and of course lunch." I pretended not to notice her reaction to whatever it had been.

"What a relief, well I'll see you later then," I smiled as she handed me my papers and I continued walking looking at my map. I still felt the stares of everyone as I walked in the hallways. A part of me wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, and the other part wanted to tell them all that it was very rude to stare. I finally found my class and went in. The class went by quick and luckily the teacher didn't make me introduce myself in front of everyone. I hated that I had to do that back in New York. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and I hurried towards the cafeteria avoiding the eyes of the students. Unfortunately for me, someone chose that very moment to talk to me.

He had blue eyes and a childish face, and a far to eager smile.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he grinned.

"I'm Alissandra," I responded edging my way slowly to the door. The door was just within my reach. I opened it, still slightly facing Mike as he continued to talk.

"Well, Alissandra, come sit with me at lunch," he smiled as if I couldn't possibly reject him. Just then I saw Bella reading a book at a table by the windows.

"I'm actually sitting with my friend Bella," I smiled widely at him giving a small sigh of relief and walked away leaving him at the entrance. I quickly sat next to her.

"I managed to not catch the attention of anyone except a Mike," I said, taking out a water bottle and sandwich from my bag. Bella looked up and smiled.

"He's really persistent, and I'm slightly surprised that no one else has come up to you," she took out a bottle of juice from her book bag.

"Is that all you're going to have for lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry," she said softly. She looked very fragile and tired. I quickly broke my sandwich in half and handed her a piece. She started to refuse again.

"You have to eat something for lunch, I don't want you getting sick now," I looked at her widening my eyes in complete honesty and she conceded. Taking small bites at first.

When lunch was over Bella and I headed to biology. As we got closer to the class she seemed to get more and more nervous. Was something wrong with the class? When we stepped in she hurried to a seat and took long deep breaths. I looked towards the teacher and handed him the slip he needed to sign.

"Stay up here so you can introduce yourself to the class," he said as the last student quickly sat down. I knew I didn't like this teacher. I narrowed my eyes at him as he got everyone's attention to the front. I tapped my fingers on my thigh again, as a nervous habit. Everyone got quiet and listened in curiosity.

"My name is Alissandra Fiore, you can call me Alli for short. I moved here from New York and I think it's rude to stare at people," I finished looking at everyone pointedly. They all looked down, and I held back a smile. I heard Bella giggle in the back.

"Well Miss. Fiore take a seat next to Miss. Swan." As I walked towards her and sat down I saw her stiffen. I heard a few girls whispering in front of us.

"She hasn't let anyone sit in Edward's seat since he left her!"

"Maybe she's getting over him."

"Please, she's clearly still holding hope that he'll come back."

I looked closely at Bella's reaction; she seemed to be staring off vacantly. The rest of the day I paid close attention to her and tried to cheer her up. Whoever this Edward was, he had hurt her really badly when he left. I got a couple smiles and laughs out of her and she seemed to temporarily forget about whatever had been bothering her.

The rest of the week I tried to cheer Bella up, although I had no idea why she always seemed so sad. Each day she would drop me off at La Push and would stay and hang out with Jacob and me, although Jacob wasn't around a lot. According to Bella he got a job somewhere and the hours were crazy.

When I came home from school the third day I walked to beach and sat back on the driftwood, staring out at the crashing waves. Bella had a load of homework she had to start and wouldn't be able to come over today.

I wanted to help Bella. She was very kind and considerate, and very trustful. She always seemed to think about others before herself. but it was very difficult when you had no idea what might offend her and make her even more upset. I knew all of this had something to do with the Edward kid, but I didn't want to bring him up when I saw the reaction Bella had to just hearing his name mentioned.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a large scorching hot arm wrapping around my shoulder. Looking up I realized it was Jacob.

"You seemed cold," he shrugged sheepishly. My heart thudded faster in my chest in reaction to how close he was. Jake and I had become close during the short time we knew each other. He managed to get close to me even when I tried to push him away. I smiled up and decided to go in for the kill.

"Who's Edward?" I asked quietly. I felt his arm stiffen on my shoulder and he frowned his eyebrows knitting together.

"Where'd you hear about him?" he asked his voice low and soft.

"A couple of girls were talking about him and how he left Bella," I whispered playing with his left hand that was on his lap, "It seemed to upset her, so I tried cheering her up, but it's hard when I don't know how she'll react to other things. I want to know what happened," I pleaded looking into his deep brown eyes, "I want to help her." He sighed quietly and turned to look out at the ocean. It seemed like hours before he finally began speaking.

"Edward," he said his name with anger, "was Bella's boyfriend. They met during her first year here and they fell in love. But then he decided he didn't want her any more and when his dad got accepted to a new job he quickly told her that and left," I could feel his arm shaking around me and his hands had turned into fists. I tightened my hold on his left hand and looked at him worriedly.

"She has us now," I said quietly trying to get him to relax. His eyes locked with mine and I felt his muscles unclench.

When I got home from school the next day I headed back to the beach to start another drawing. I sat on the driftwood and shut my eyes. I took deep calming breaths breathing in the fresh sea air. Cool brisk wind whipped stray pieces of my dark hair around and I listened to the waves crashing onto the shore. I opened my eyes taking in the scene. Then I took out my box of colored pencils. I started gently sketching the waves and added different blues, grays, and purples for the water. A few minutes later I heard a loud howl of a wolf from the woods. I froze and looked into the trees. I could see flashes of white jumping everywhere until suddenly it stopped at the edge of the woods staring right at me. The white flash was a very pale woman with vibrant wild red hair, but just as quickly as she stopped she ran again, and right after her ran 3 huge wolves. The third one turned and looked in my direction for a brief moment and then sped up. I couldn't believe I was able to take in the details of everything that was going on when all this happened in just a few seconds and they were deep in the woods. The woman ran dodging and jumping around everytime one of wolves lunged at her. They ran faster than anything I'd seen before in my life and disappeared deeper into the trees.

I gasped and hurriedly stuffed everything into my bag, running back to the house. Turning the corner I saw Harry taking out the trash.

"Harry!" I yelled, gasping for breath, "There wer- and they had-huge-super fast!" I stuttered trying to explain what I had just witnessed.

"Calm down," he ordered sternly, grasping my arms, "What happened? Are you okay?" I took deep slow breaths and tried explaining again.

"I saw 3 huge wolves chasing an insanely fast red head," I rushed out. I looked at his reaction and although he seemed slightly surprised there was also caution, as if he knew a lot more than what I had just told him, "You know what's going on," I accused, with narrowed eyes.


End file.
